User talk:TheFlyingFoot
! I am, TheFlyingFoot as you can tell. You have ventured onto my Talk Page. This is where you leave messages to myself. You can ask me questions! Complain about something and if you need any help please ask. I'm here for anything! Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Please create a section header as well. For example, Question Thank You, for visiting my talk page. I should reply to your message as soon as possible.}} Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Colin687 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Colin687 (talk) 16:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Character Limit Hey Foot! Just to let you know, because we're small on users, I'm allowing the 2 character limit for the first month to be cancelled. You can have as many characters as you want :) Colin687 21:24, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Colin687 21:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Colums Rp? So, pretty much wanna rp?The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 06:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I responded to your post and posted--The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 08:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can I adopt Gray? It was funny, when I first saw his page I slapped myself and asked myself why I didn't think of that! :P My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 09:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RP My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 08:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I will use Lovino Braginski - and on her page maybe? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 08:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Promotion? . If you accept, please owl me, and I will send you a list of all of the things that will need to be done here. Please remember to check the Administration Policy before accepting. Remember that dedication to this wiki will be widely expected. Please choose wisely. Thank-you. There will also be an administration meeting on September 21 at 1:00 Eastern Time. If you can attend, please also message me back if you can or can not attend this meeting. Thank-you.}} Colin687 02:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hello Foot, thank-you for approving. Knowing your past with working in DARP, I'm sure you will make a good Rollback, and to start off, I have something I need you to help me with. This page (Powers in Use) still needs added to. I will also be working on this as much as I can, but I must say, it does seem to take a while. However, once we get all of the characters on the list that already exist, it'll be much simpler. I'm also automatically allowing you to Confirm characters as well. With the Powers in Use page, please remember not to put 'the' or 'a', things like that. Try and start it with words that people will look for. Hope this made sense, if not, message me back :) ... and Congratulaitons Rollback! Colin687 12:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) BCrat! I'll miss you Foot. Keep this wiki up to date :) .. I know you're good at leading :) Colin687 01:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation- I was wondering if you'd like to affiliate with our wiki - Camp Jupiter Wiki. We're both roleplay wikis and they incorporate some sort of power. This can be a great step for both our wikis. I was going to post this on Colin's wall, but he seems to be absent at the moment. Thanks. -TheLittleRabbit MURP HAS MOVED!! Yo yo my peeps, Colin687 comin' to you loud and clear! I need you homies to come help me out at the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki (WARNING! This wiki is not even nearly completed). I'm going to need tons of help from all of you, and after you all see the new blog I made on there and I give you permissions, I'm going to start assigning assignments (word play, high five). If you have issues with doing the certain tasks, feel free to let me know, and I'll talk to you about it either on DARP, MURP chat, or through Owls/messages. ANYWAY, thank-you all for being AMAZING, I hope to see you on the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki!! Colin687 05:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC)